


Trapped in Moonbeams

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: Harry gets stuck in a jacket that may or may not be one or two sizes too small; Louis helps him out.....eventually.





	Trapped in Moonbeams

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the jumpsuit Harry wore tonight.

Harry loved fashion. He loved everything about fashion; the self-expression, the artwork in the clothing and detailing of outfits. He especially loved thrifting for fashion. He knew very well - almost _too_ well - that he could make literally anything work, and he did. Some of his favorite pastimes included perusing the aisles of the secondhand shops, finding vintage t-shirts, blazers, trousers, boots. He had an entire collection of vintage band tees that he’d thrifted over the years. But one of his favorite items thus far had been a silver jacket with flecks of blue and green sparkles - when he’d first laid eyes on it, he thought it’d resembled the moon. 

Or, at least it _was_ one of Harry’s favorite items.

He wasn’t so certain now. In fact, he was almost certain he hated the damned thing.

The buttons served merely for decoration purposes, and the jacket had to be put on, and taken off, by going over the head. Harry knew it’d probably been a size too small when he’d found it, but he figured he could make it work anyway. Besides, he’d already lifted it from the racks, inspected it, showed it attention and care. He couldn’t very well place it back on the rack, dejected. That’d simply be rude. So, in fear of hurting the jacket’s feelings, he’d tossed it in his mesh shopping bag and continued his shopping.

The jacket in question had lived in Harry’s closet for about a week before he’d decided on wearing it out to a dinner event with Niall. It’d been a bit of a pain to tug on, and it was far too tight under the arms, but Harry loved how it brought out the flecks of his eyes; vanity being just one of several deadly sins he entertained.

Throughout the dinner, the jacket was uncomfortable. And itchy. Christ, was it _itchy!_ Harry couldn’t wait to get home and strip out of the damned thing. So the moment he’d gotten home, after kissing Louis hello - of course - he’d run into the bedroom to change into a t-shirt and joggers. The trousers came off easily enough, those fit fine. But as soon as Harry had tried to lift the jacket up over his head, something dreadful happened.

All Harry could see was darkness. The bottom of the jacket was flipped up over his head and his arms were splayed out over his head, completely trapped in the jacket. His shoulders were constricted and as much as he attempted to flail and shake and essentially _gyrate_ out of the jacket, it wouldn’t budge. Harry was trapped. Trapped in the god damned moon jacket he’d picked up so as to not cause it too feel too badly about itself.

Harry let out a whine. He really didn’t know what else to do at that point, but to whine. It was all very pathetic, he knew.

Louis must have heard his plight, because Harry could hear him saunter in from the living room. Thank god, Louis would help him. 

“Oh my god,” Louis cackled from the doorway, “Hazza!”

Or not.

“ _Help_ ,” Harry plead, knowing his voice sounded very much pathetic and very much spoilt.

“Of course, of course, but….baby, how did this happen?”

Harry didn’t give any more of an answer other than to let out another whine and try his best to flail his arms around. Louis was chuckling but he was coming closer and Harry felt relieved.

That was of course, until his menace of a husband took advantage of Harry’s trapped arms and exposed midriff to tickle him mercilessly. Harry squealed and flailed and silently vowed to get Louis back for this, though he knew full-well that any and all revenge he ever sought was only returned to him ten-fold. Just as Harry was about to topple over from blindly squealing and flailing about, two gentle hands steadied his hips, thumbs rubbing softly over his love handles that seemed to never depart, regardless of how many situps he did. The touch was still ticklish, but so soft and Harry melted under his husband’s hands. 

“Come here, you,” Louis began to lightly tug the jacket up, “I don’t know how you always find yourself in these predicaments,” Louis tutted.

“ ‘m either,” Harry mumbled sullenly.

After a bit of a struggle, Louis lifted the jacket up and over Harry’s head. Seeing Harry with his cheeks flushed and his eyes watery from giggling moments ago, Louis couldn’t help but smile. He reached up on his tiptoes and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to Harry’s lips.

"Hi."

"Hi."

“Love you,” he said.

“Love you too,” Harry melted, a proper puddle of moondust, goo, and butterflies.

“Even if you are absolutely ridiculous.”

“ _You’re_ absolutely ridiculous,” Harry said, because he could.

“Whatever am I going to do with you,” Louis asked, shaking his head fondly.

“Marry me,” Harry cooed wistfully.

“Mmm, too late. Already did that,” Louis gave Harry’s tummy one final poke, “Maybe just love you to the moon and back times infinity for the rest of my life and beyond?”

Harry blushed furiously, never used to the things that’d come from Louis’ mouth, “Well…..if you insist,” he teased.

Louis kissed him again, and again, and again, and again, to the moon and back times infinity for the rest of their lives and beyond. 


End file.
